


Lost Battles

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Church Sex, Confessional, F/M, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Murphy knew which battles he could win and which he didn't even have to fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Battles

Pastor Jim Murphy sat in the pew and finished his prayer. He mentally worked on his next sermon when he heard a high giggle from the direction of the confessional. Hunter abilities meant he could move nearly without sound.

He pushed the cloth out of the way and saw a half-clothed Jenny Jones clutching the male form she was sitting on. She reacted with a shriek and clutched her discarded top to cover her breasts. She stared up at him, totally surprised to see him standing in his own church.

“I will close this curtain so you dress yourself, Jenny. We will talk about this in the future, when you had time to reflect about it.” His eyes wandered. “You will stay here.”

Jenny dressed quickly, when she came out of the security of the confessional she looked down in shame, hiding her face with her flowing hair. “Pastor Murphy, you wont tell my parents about this?”

“I think this is a discussion your parents don't need to be a part of.”. The teenager sighed in relief and left the church in a speed just this side of running.

Jim looked to Dean. Thankfully the boy had taken the opportunity to dress as well. His face was completely unapologetic. 

The pastor sighed. “I don't think this is your way of telling me you want to confess, do you?”


End file.
